godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Kadokawa Daiei Studio
The Kadokawa Corporation is a Japanese media conglomerate and a subsidiary of Kadokawa Dwango Corporation. Kadokawa currently owns all of the assets of Daiei Motion Picture Company Ltd. , which now operates as the corporation's film-making branch, Kadokawa Daiei Studio . History Daiei Motion Picture Company, Ltd. Founded in 1942 as Dai Nippon Film Co., Ltd., Daiei went on to become one of the largest and most successful Japanese film studios in the postwar era. Daiei frequently distributed foreign pictures in Japanese theatres, including the re-release of King Kong. Daiei became well-known for producing the popular Zatoichi films, some of the legendary director Akira Kurosawa's early pictures, and in the 1960's began producing s. Daiei's first kaiju film was Gamera in 1965, which capitalized on the success of 's popular Godzilla films. Gamera was successful, and Daiei went on to produce many sequels over the next several decades. The next year, Daiei produced the Daimajin trilogy. In 1971, Daiei filed for bankruptcy, and in 1974 was purchased by Tokuma Shoten. Under Tokuma's ownership, Daiei attempted to produce a new Gamera film, Gamera: Super Monster, in order to revive the series. The film was produced on a slim budget and relied mainly on stock footage from previous entries in the series, and also included obvious attempts to cash in on the Superman and Star Wars films that were popular at the time. The film was a commercial and critical failure, and Daiei did not produce another Gamera film for over a decade. In 1995, Daiei hired director Shusuke Kaneko to direct a reboot to the Gamera series. Distributed by Toho, Gamera: Guardian of the Universe was a huge success with critics and at the box office. Daiei produced two sequels to the film, Gamera 2: Attack of Legion and Gamera 3: Revenge of Iris, both of which were critically acclaimed. In 2002, Daiei was purchased from Tokuma Shoten by Kadokawa Shoten Publishing Co., a subsidiary of the Kadokawa Corporation. Daiei was merged with the corporation's film studio, Kadokawa Pictures, to form Kadokawa-Daiei Film Company, Ltd. Kadokawa Pictures Kadokawa Pictures was founded in 1975 as the film division of Kadokawa Shoten Publishing Co. Between 1976 and 1993, it produced close to 60 films. In 2002, it was merged with the acquired Daiei Motion Picture Company, Ltd. to become Kadokawa-Daiei Film Company, Ltd. The merged studio produced the twelfth Gamera film, Gamera: The Brave, in 2006 to celebrate the franchise's 40th anniversary. Over the next decade, the company went through various restructurings and name changes, and in 2013 became Kadokawa Daiei Studio Company, Ltd. In 2015, it was announced that Kadokawa planned to produce a new Gamera film for the series' 50th anniversary, and in October of that year, they revealed test footage for the film at New York Comic-Con. Productions Pre-1960's *''Invisible Man Appears'' (1949) *''Warning from Space'' (1956) *''Invisible Man vs. Human Fly (1957) 1960s * *''The Demon of Mount Oe ''(1960) *Buddah (1961) *Kujira Gami (1962) *''Wind Velocity 75 Meters (1963) *''Gamera (1965) *Gamera vs. Barugon (1966) *Daimajin (1966) *Return of Daimajin (1966) *Wrath of Daimajin (1966) *Gamera vs. Gyaos (1967) *[http://www.coolasscinema.com/2016/02/the-snow-woman-1968-review.html ''The Snow Woman]'' (1968) *''One Hundred Monsters (1968) *''Spook Warfare (1968) *Gamera vs. Viras (1968) *''Along With Ghosts ''(1969) *Gamera vs. Guiron (1969) 1970s *Gamera vs. Jiger (1970) *Gamera vs. Zigra (1971) 1980s *Gamera: Super Monster'' (1980) 1990s *''Gamera: Guardian of the Universe'' (1995) *''Gamera 2: Attack of Legion'' (1996) *''Gamera 3: Revenge of Iris'' (1999) 2000s *''The Great Yokai War (2005) *Gamera: The Brave'' (2006) 2010s *''Gamera'' Cancelled Films *''Giant Horde Beast Nezura'' *''Gamera The Giant Monster vs. The Ice Men From Outer Space'' *''Gamera vs. Two-Headed Monster W '' *''Gamera vs. Garasharp'' *''Sinking of Japan'' (1972 Daiei production) *''Gamera vs. Phoenix'' *''Godzilla vs. Gamera'' *''Daimajin (2008, Takashi Miike) Television *Seishi Yokomizo Series'' (co-created with Toho and Mifune Productions) *''Daimajin Kanon'' Gallery DaieiLogo.jpg|Daiei logo Daiei Logo.jpg Kadokawa Pictures Japanese Logo.jpg Kadokawa Corporation logo.png External Links *Kadokawa Pictures website *Kadokawa Corporation website Category:Kadokawa Category:Companies Category:Film companies